


Blame It on the Whiskey

by kawaii5lyfe



Series: Kiss Meme [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chance Meetings, Competition, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, No Spoilers, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pre-OT3, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Surprise Kissing, implied kagehina, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii5lyfe/pseuds/kawaii5lyfe
Summary: There was something in Atsumu’s eyes as he looked at Kageyama, something beyond the amusement that Oikawa was starting to think was there by default. It was something close to affection. Oikawa’s fingers twitched with the sudden urge to pull Kageyama to his side.





	Blame It on the Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> **NO SPOILERS ARE CONTAINED IN THIS FIC**
> 
> Everything is based off the **assumption** that Karasuno beats Inarizaki in the semifinals. That's why this fic is labeled as canon divergent.

He promised Iwa-chan,  _ hell _ , he even promised Ushi _ baka _ that he wouldn’t drink after the season started. At the time Oikawa felt like it was a stupid promise, that their concern was unfounded. Sure, he understood the detrimental effects that alcohol could have on his athleticism but he, A.) wasn’t an alcoholic, and B.) had a drink maybe once every other month. Who cares if one drink was actually three of four, the  _ point _ was that he didn’t drink in access.

Just because  _ one time _ he had to be dragged back to his dorm from a party, Iwa-chan insisted on accompanying him to each one. Just because  _ one time _ he broke into Ushiwaka’s place -the how of it still a mystery to this day- and leapt into his bed with a shrill shout of ‘SURPRISE USHIWAKA-CHAN, YOU GIANT PAIN IN THE ASS!”, Ushiwaka had made a point of staying in contact with Iwa-chan in a way to keep tabs on Oikawa. The two were gaining up on him and he made a point to make fun of them about practically being married whenever he could. It felt like betrayal on more than one level. After their loss to Karasuno the previous year Iwa-chan’s drive to defeat Ushiwaka had fizzled out. Then, by fate’s cruel hand, the three of them ended up at the same university, Iwa-chan was more than amiable with their former rival.  _ Now _ they’ve become this sort of weird stop-Oikawa-from-having-any-fun duo and it made him want to retch.

So when the cute girl from his physics class asked him out for drinks after class he opted for shots with a water chaser incase his moms tracked him down. Unfortunately it turned out his date was already seeing someone and was asked by a friend to try and find out trivial things Oikawa liked on their behalf. It wasn’t the first time he found himself in a situation like this. Since his last year of junior high he’s had ‘scouts’ for potential hopefuls fluttering around him, so he wasn’t  _ that _ annoyed. Disappointed, but not annoyed. Oikawa would trade his kingdom for a partner that was both beautiful  _ and _ wanted to be a scientist.

Watching his breath cloud the night air in front of him before dissipating Oikawa fished his phone from the pocket of his peacoat to check the time. 16:30. He still had an hour and a half before evening practice, and the slow warmth moving through his veins made him wish he opted for a single shot instead of two. A pleasant heaviness was settling over his limbs which was the only true indication that he was buzzed. Maybe getting drinks  _ before _ practice wasn’t the best idea. Thumbs tapping against his phone screen Oikawa googled how long it would take for the amount of alcohol he drank to metabolize. He swallowed thickly. Iwa-chan was going to murder him. Adjusting the strap of his messenger bag Oikawa directed his steps toward the Family Mart. Even if by some miracle he would sober up by the time he waltzed into practice he’d still probably smell like whiskey. He need water and a toothbrush and a shit ton of electrolytes.

The moment he started walking Oikawa reassessed his previous assumption of being buzzed and decided tipsy was a better word to describe his level of inebriation. It felt like he was moving fast and slow at the same time, a strange sort of weightlessness to each step. He tossed his fringe from his eyes with a pout, and adjusted his glasses when they become upset from the movement. Tipsy from two measly shots? He watched Mattsun and Makki throw them back plenty of times and they didn’t even show any signs of impairment until the fifth one. Granted, they did drink  _ much _ more than he did, and he’d probably have a solid alcohol tolerance too if Iwa-chan and Ushiwaka didn’t regulate him. Yep. It was clearly their fault, those party poopers. What did he ever do in his life to deserve a pair of mother hens like them? Absolutely nothing. He was perfect and good and attractive and amazing at volleyball and  _ holy shit what is this train of thought??? _

Oikawa tried to suppress the chuckle that tumbled out of his throat by pressing his lips together but all he accomplished was a sputtering snicker. Okay, so  _ maybe _ he  was exaggerating a little but he  _ was _ amazing at volleyball. And attractive. And perfect.

The first sign Oikawa had recognized from his first foray into drinking was that he became giddy when he was drunk. Sometimes surly, but  _ always  _ giddy, and judging by his amusement by his own train of thought one more shot would have brought him over the line of tipsy into drunk. Oikawa hummed to himself, a small smile tugging up his lips as he stepped into the convenience store after the doors slide open to him. The gust of warm made his cheeks tingle. His fingers dipped into the soft wool of his scarf to loosen it a tad as he directed his steps towards the cold case. There was no way this was going escape Iwa-chan and Ushiwaka’s notice, but maybe he could play it off. Somehow. He was out with a girl after all, he might be able to convince them it was afterglow. Through the corners of his vision he could see two others standing in contemplation at the far end of the aisle.

“Really? Yer  _ seriously _ gettin’ milk? Are ya tryna make yerself puke?”

There was amusement tightly woven within a kansai accent, and curiosity almost had Oikawa glance over. He wondered about the context of the conversation, wondered if their companion was lactose intolerant or maybe the mystery speaker was one of those people that hated cow milk. Oikawa pulled his hand from his pocket to pluck a bottled water from the shelf when he froze.

“Shut up! Go worry about yourself.”

Oikawa’s eyes went round, brows pinching at the familiarity of that sullen tone. His heart flipped in his chest, a shrill of excitement that he immediately felt was misplaced rocketed up his spine. Impossible. It was too early for their second year class trip so there was no reason for  _ them _ to be here in Tokyo. There’s no reason that  _ they _ would be this far from home. There was  _ no reason _ for Oikawa to feel  _ excited _ at the possibility of it actually being  _ them _ anyway.

“I’m just sayin’, we  _ are _ runnin’ back and y’ _ will _ puke if ya drink that.” kansai accent again, the amusement still weighing heavily in their tone. “I’m just tryna save yerself some trouble, Tobio-kun.”

The speed of which Oikawa’s head whipped around left a small crick in his neck. A warmth that had nothing to do with the alcohol in his system swelled in his chest when his gaze fell on that familiar scowl. Kageyama’s cheeks were flushed from the aforementioned run, sweat making his hair stick in small curls to his forehead. It’d been less than a year since he last saw his dear little kouhai, but he felt like he was looking at Kageyama for the first time. Oikawa’s eyes flicked over his figure. Kageyama looked taller, more filled out. The black athletic tights he wore made his legs look longer, hugging the muscular curve of his calves and his thighs disappearing under navy running shorts. The sleeves of the heathered black pullover were a little baggy but seemed to fit a little snuggly around his middle. Oikawa was certain that the only person that could casually look good in athletic clothes was Iwa-chan but here was Tobio-chan. It was unfair. He wasn’t allowed to grow up so attractive.

Wait. Attractive?  _ Tobio-chan?? _ Oikawa shivered, shoving aside the cacophony of fondness, contempt, and irritation welling up inside him. There was no way he was going to try and unpack all of that right now. He inhaled slowly through his nose, rearranging his features to his usual easy smile.

“Yoohoo, Tobio-chan~!!” Oikawa sing songed, taking a few bouncy steps towards his kouhai. “Aren’t you a long way from home!”

Whether the jolt that wracked Kageyama’s frame was from shock or surprise didn’t make it any less entertaining. Wide dark blue eyes immediately found Oikawa’s and he couldn’t help but chuckle as Kageyama’s face dance between expressions of horror and surprise. Some things never change and Oikawa wanted to grab his kouhai’s stupid, adorable face and squish it between his palms. Blame it on the whiskey.

“O-Oikawa-san?” sputtered Kageyama, turning to properly face him.

Besides him his companion snickered, leaning forward a little which drew Oikawa’s eyes from Kageyama’s flushed face to a cocky smirk.

“Oho? ‘Chan’?” Hooded pale, nearly gray brown eyes slide from Kageyama to Oikawa.

Kageyama’s running companion looked… familiar. Fawn colored fringe that looked like it was hastily pushed from their forehead stuck out at odd angles over a stupidly handsome face with high cheek bones. Oikawa immediately disliked him. It didn’t help that Oikawa could have sworn he’s seen them somewhere and the fact that he couldn’t quite put his finger on where was incredibly  _ irritating _ .

“Ah, Oikawa-san this is--” Kageyama stood a little straighter, gesturing to the taller boy besides him when he was cut off.

“Miya Atsumu.” the words were accompanied by a smile like smoke. “Pleased to meet ya.”

That was when it clicked. Oikawa blinked and when he tilted his head back a fraction it felt heavy. His gaze narrowed at Atsumu, the corners of his mouth pulling down in a frown. He was a regular on the team Karasuno played during the semifinals at nationals the previous year (not like he watched the semifinals or anything). Oh, right. Tobio-chan had stolen his chance to face off with Ushiwaka and go to nationals. A bitter taste burned the back of Oikawa’s throat. In his peripheral vision he could see Kageyama shift uneasily, and Oikawa assumed his expression had become a little more sever than he intended, but honestly, who could blame him? Atsumu, however, only stood straighter and returned Oikawa’s stare completely unaffected with that same amused smile.

“You were at nationals. Wing spiker, right?” Oikawa’s voice had dropped, a sharp edge to his words. He tilted his head to the side, fringe bobbing slightly as he slid his gaze to Kageyama. His dear little kouhai looked beyond tense. “What would Chibi-chan think of this infidelity, Tobio-chan?”

Oikawa couldn’t help but grin at the flush creeping up Kageyama’s neck or how his eyes went round. Besides him Atsumu sputtered, his face brightening as he snapped his attention back to Kageyama.

“Confirmed!” Atsumu laughed, looking like he won the lottery.

The flush from Kageyama’s neck crept up his face and to his ears. “Denied!” He bit back, giving Atsumu a pointed glare.

The familiarity between them shouldn’t have bothered Oikawa as much as it did. His grin slowly faded. They were rivals. They fought hard, neck and neck, and in the end Karasuno smeared them into the court. There was something in Atsumu’s eyes as he looked at Kageyama, something beyond the amusement that Oikawa was starting to think was there by default. It was something close to affection. Oikawa’s fingers twitched with the sudden urge to pull Kageyama to his side. His face felt hot and he chose to blame it on the alcohol making his head feel fuzzy.

Atsumu hummed, a toothy grin splitting his face as he slid his gaze back to Oikawa. “Nah, that was my brother. I’m the setter.”

Setter.  _ Setter _ .  _ S e t t e r. _ The word ricocheted around Oikawa’s skull. His stomach clenched and he wished he could blame it on the liquor but even Oikawa knew that this was hurt, betrayal even and outright  _ possessiveness _ . He secretly enjoyed his stupid rivalry with Kageyama. Of course there was that time in junior high where he would have liked nothing more than to swat his kouhai away like a fly. As time went on he looked forward to their chance encounters, to any opportunity to ruffle Kageyama’s feathers, to remind him who it was that made him strive to be the best. He couldn’t help that Mr. Refreshing would be close to his kouhai, they were on the same team, apart of the same family, but this…  _ Miya Atsumu _ ...

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa kept his tone light, flicking his gaze back to his kouhai. “What are you doing in Tokyo?”

A crease formed between Kageyama’s thin brows. He looked hesitant, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“All Japan youth training camp.” replied Kageyama.

Oikawa had heard that the previous year Kageyama was invited to the very same illustrious training camp, and the same feelings of contempt and envy bubbled up inside him as they did now. It was another fact of proof that Kageyama was on a whole other tier than Oikawa. He wanted to feel proud of Kageyama, but his pride wouldn’t allow it.

A small sound like a cut off giggle pushed past Oikawa’s lips as he stretched them into a razor thin smile. When he spoke it was a hiss, “Of course you are, you little shit.”

As quickly as the feelings came they were replaced by curiosity. Oikawa’s features relaxed into a pensive frown as he pulled his hand from his pocket. He tossed his arm a little to pull his sleeve back so he could check the time on wristwatch. Kageyama flinched back as if Oikawa had struck him. An expression of hurt and confusion moving across his features as Atsumu snickered besides him. Oikawa could have sworn he heard the other setter mutter ‘scary’ under his breath, but when Oikawa flicked his gaze to Atsumu’s face he still looked delightfully amused.

“It’s still early,” Oikawa announced, giving Kageyama a suspicious glare. “And I was under the impression that an intense training camp of that caliber is  _ closed _ , so why--?”

“Free practice.” Atsumu supplied.

“Free practice?” Oikawa repeated slowly, dragging his eyes back to the other boy. He looked far too smug for Oikawa’s liking.

Kageyama had always been an easy read and the guilt that flashed behind those dark blue pools did not go unnoticed by Oikawa when he flicked his gaze back to his kouhai. Oikawa’s brows twisted with his incredulous expression as he returned his attention to Atsumu.

“Free practice, huh? Do I look stupid to you?” half-laughed Oikawa incredulously.

Under normal circumstances his inner Iwa-chan would tell him to just walk away, but these weren’t normal circumstances. Or, at least that was what tipsy!Oikawa chose to tell himself for being so openly provocative.

“Miya-san, please don’t answer that.” Kageyama breathed out quickly while squeezing his eyes shut.

Atsumu’s smirk widened as his eyes passed over Oikawa. He knew he was being sized up so he tilted his head back to regard the youth down the length of his nose. Dragging his eyes back up to Oikawa’s Atsumu lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. It was practically an admittance of  _ yes _ he did in fact think Oikawa was stupid AND that he and Kageyama had snuck out. Actually, that was probably incorrect. Kageyama was many things, but he respected and followed rules. He was probably pressured into this  _ free practice _ run by this  _ Miya Atsumu _ . Oh, Oikawa  _ really _ didn’t like him.

Before he could stop himself Oikawa’s hand lashed out and took hold of Kageyama’s wrist. A choked off startled cry clawed it’s way from Kageyama’s throat when he stumbled into Oikawa’s space. The entertained mask that had stayed so perfectly on Atsumu’s face cracked into confusion and Oikawa couldn’t help but smirk.

“O-Oikawa-san, what--?” Kageyama’s eyes skirted around as he attempted to twist his wrist free from Oikawa’s grasp. His question was cut off by another surprised sound when Oikawa turned abruptly and dragged him to the opposite end of the aisle.

“He’s a bad influence, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa chastised exasperatedly. “What sort of senpai would I be if I left you with that  _ hooligan _ ?” He made sure that he was speaking loud enough so said hooligan could hear.

Normally he wouldn’t care. In fact, he probably wouldn’t have cared if he didn’t run into Tobio-chan at that very moment, and if there wasn’t alcohol burning through his veins. He definitely wouldn’t have cared if he didn’t witness Atsumu  _ look _ at Kageyama like  _ that _ , but, again, blame it on the alcohol.

“Oikawa-san, you’re not my senpai anymore though…” replied Kageyama grumpily.

Oh. He was pouting.  _ How cute! _ Oikawa stopped abruptly and grunted when Kageyama bumped into him. He didn’t think two shots of whiskey would have impaired his sense of balance, but luckily Kageyama didn’t seem to notice Oikawa’s unsteady footing.  He turned slightly and fixed the slightly shorter boy with a syrupy sweet smile.

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa  _ honestly  _ didn’t intend for his tone to sound so sultry. “You will  _ always _ be my adorable, absolutely despicable little kouhai.”

For effect Oikawa tapped the tip of his index finger from his freehand against Kageyama’s nose. Kageyama’s mouth open and closed uselessly as he struggled to form words looking both horrified and embarrassed. The flush to his cheeks from his run that had started to fade flared bright once more. Oikawa glanced over Kageyama’s shoulder to Atsumu who was still rooted in place. He had a hand pressed to his mouth, eyes curved with the smile he was hiding as he shook with silent laughter. Oikawa wasn’t sure which one of them he was exactly laughing at, but he did hope that he would tease Kageyama mercilessly for it later in his stead.

“Now!” Oikawa chirped, tugging Kageyama down a separate aisle of room temperature drinks. “As much as I  _ hate _ to agree with Miya-chan, you can’t drink milk if you’re still planning on running. Though, I sort of want you to so you can puke all over him.”

“Yer a real charmer, y‘know that?” Atsumu’s drawled, hands in the pocket of his hoodie as he casually followed the pair.

Oikawa leaned back to frown at him behind Kageyama’s back. It annoyed him that the other setter looked unperturbed by Oikawa’s blatant jabs. He obviously wasn’t being taken seriously and it made him bristle.

“Quiet, you.” hissed Oikawa. Turning his attention back to the beverage selection he plucked two bottles of Pocari Sweat from the shelf and addressed Kageyama once more. “Honestly, Tobio-chan, I shouldn’t have to remind you that you need minerals and potassium after a run.”

It felt a little bit like gliding as he tugged Kageyama to follow him to the cash register, and Oikawa wished he had the foresight to have eaten something earlier instead of drinking on an empty stomach. Hindsight was 20/20 or something like that. He shook his head slightly in a vain attempt to clear the liquor induced cobwebs from his brain.It wasn’t until Oikawa released his grip on Kageyama’s wrist that he realized how sweaty his palm had become. He half expected Kageyama to walk away or leave the convenience store all together, but instead he took half a step back fumbling with something in his pocket.

“Oikawa-san, you don’t have to--.” Kageyama spoke quickly as he fished his wallet out.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa whined, smacking Kageyama’s hand lightly. “Don’t be rude!”

Oikawa knew that the sigh that Kageyama released through his nose was pointedly restrained from sounding exasperated. He held Oikawa’s stare, the corners of his mouth pulled down in his typical scowl. Oikawa rolled his eyes to Atsumu who was still standing a step behind with a lazy smile as he watched them with hooded eyes. He was handsome. Clearly, not on the same level of attractiveness that Oikawa was of course, but he was handsome in that rugged, I’m-gonna-chop-all-this-wood way. Oikawa blinked, silently extended a hand toward him. He watched the way Atsumu’s eyebrows slowly raised beneath his fringe, eyes dropping to Oikawa’s hand then back to his eyes. Oikawa pressed his lips together, eyes darting from Atsumu’s strange gray brown pools to the bottle of Aquarius in his hand and back again. Tension slowly started to feed into the air around them. It felt like the atmosphere that swirled around two captains shaking hands before a game, each person issuing a challenge and a promise. Atsumu’s gaze narrowed as he considered Oikawa. He felt it too. One side of his mouth tugged up a fraction as he placed the bottle heavily into Oikawa’s hand.

“Good boy.” Oikawa cooed, smirking at the twitch in Atsumu’s jaw.

Never in the time that they knew each other had Oikawa ever lectured Kageyama. Even during junior high he didn’t need to give his kouhai extra advice. When he saw how broken Kageyama had become right before high school Oikawa didn’t feel any sort of inclination to try and encourage Kageyama to be better. He didn’t care if someone was able to melt Kageyama’s cold exterior, to get close to him and make him better on and off the court. Hell, Chibi-chan was already that person.

But watching Atsumu when they exited the store playfully press the back of his chilled fingers into the side of Kageyama’s neck released a reservoir of pent up affections inside Oikawa that he didn’t even know he had. 

“Dude, what the hell!” snapped Kageyama. He lifted his shoulder in a useless attempt to shield his neck as he took a step away.

Atsumu hummed, a grin splitting his face as he screwed the cap of his drink. The same flash of affection lit up his eyes as he watched Kageyama shoot him a dirty look. “I couldn’t tell if my fingers were cold or not.”

Oikawa adjusted his glasses and frowned as he watched Kageyama and Atsumu bicker. The glowing lights of the city seemed to sparkle a little brighter, the edges of his vision blurred like a tilt shift filter. Atsumu’s shoulders shook with his laughter at Kageyama taking another step away when he lifted his hand as if he was going touch him again. It was too familiar, like watching  Tobio-chan with Chibi-chan but replace Chibi-chan with Atsumu. Kageyama’s thin brows were pinched, his cheeks and nose turning pink from the cold. Tobio-chan had always been cute. Well, maybe not during his tyrannical king days, but his over eager little face in middle school was outright  _ adorable _ . Now he was… Oikawa’s eyes swept across Kageyama’s features. The slight upturn of his nose, his sharp cheekbones, and the permanent frown of those plush lips. Now he was  _ good looking _ . Oikawa chewed his bottom lip feeling his face flush.

He flicked his gaze back to Atsumu as the setter turned to deposit his empty bottle into the recycling. Over his shoulder he glanced back at Kageyama and there was no mistaking the coy smile spread across his face. It went unnoticed by Kageyama who suddenly became interested by an advertisement flashing on a LCD screen. With a huff, Oikawa tossed his bangs from his eyes and stepped close to his kouhai. Something needed to be done to keep Kageyama from noticing Atsumu’s  _ smiles _ . Kageyama’s eyes widened a fraction for a brief moment when he realized how close Oikawa had suddenly gotten and pinned him with a suspicious stare. Oikawa’s head felt fuzzy, his heart hammering against his chest as every part of him screamed that there was only one way to keep his adorable kouhai safe from the clutches of that sly looking hooligan.

Kageyama flinched when Oikawa smacked his palms against his chilled cheeks. There was a little tingle to Oikawa’s palms and he figured he may have grabbed Kageyama’s face a little too hard. A soft smile broke across Oikawa’s face as he watched Kageyama become flustered from under his eyelashes. Oikawa chuckled softly, brushing his thumbs against his kouhai’s cheekbones. Kageyama might have been about to ask a question but Oikawa captured his lips with his own. A brief shock of anxiety prickled the back of Oikawa’s neck that Kageyama could probably smell the whisky on his breath. It was a simple kiss, chaste even, just a firm press of lips but it made Oikawa feel warm all over. It only lasted a few seconds and there was a small sound when they parted. Kageyama’s eyes were wide like saucers, and Oikawa could  _ feel _ his cheeks flushing beneath his palms.

“It was good to see you, Tobi-chan.” Oikawa spoke softly, smile widening. “Now get back to your genius camp, you little shit.”

Another self indulgent swipe of his thumbs against Kageyama’s cheekbones Oikawa turned on his heel to walk away. He felt more tipsy than he did a moment ago, and the self satisfied smirk he shot Atsumu was most definitely  _ smug _ . All traces of amusement were gone from Atsumu’s face as he pinned Oikawa with a dark stare.

Oikawa held up two fingers, his voice a light tenor when he spoke. “Nice to have met you, Miya-chan~!”

With a slight tip of his chin Atsumu’s eyes fell into shadow from his fringe but Oikawa could still see the intensity behind them. A slow smile like smoke pulled his lips with a small flash of teeth.

“Yeah,” began Atsumu, his tone surprisingly still full of mirth despite the dark edge to it. “Nice meetin’ ya too.”

Oikawa was pretty sure he meant to say, ‘challenge accepted’.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short little drabble that suddenly turned into 20,185 characters because it is impossible for me just to write something without indepth content whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> oikagemiya is my new ot3 sorry 'bout it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have any requests for the [Kiss Meme](http://howeveryclever.tumblr.com/post/136789694009/another-kiss-meme), feel free to leave them [here](https://mahouhaikyuuclub.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
